sao_abridgedfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 10
This is the tenth episode of the Aincrad Arc, and the tenth episode of Sword Art Online Abridged overall. Plot In Selmburg, Kirito and Asuna have finished their night of passion, with Kirito still sulking from Asuna punching him for mentioning Rosalia. Asuna asks Kirito what they should do now, causing Kirito to go into an internal monologue. Internally Kirito convinces himself to say whatever pops in his head, but would regret giving himself that advice when he brings up the idea of them getting married. Surprisingly, Asuna says yes to Kirito's proposal, but it's later revealed that she's going through the same internal monologue, asking herself why the she said yes. On October 24th, 2024, in Grandzam, Heathcliff congratulates Kirito and Asuna on their wedding, but it's obvious by the couple's responses that they both regret their decision to get married. Heathcliff quickly moves on to explain that the mob rioters in Collinia have grown worse. After running out of things to burn, the bandits have reverted to a primitive and tribalistic society, with one player known as "The King of Ashes" as their leader, with former Captain Fluffles betraying the KoB and joining forces with the bandit King. Kirito presumes that Heathcliff wants his help to break the ice, but Heathcliff instead explains that he wants to hide Kirito under the biggest rock he can find while Heathcliff is working on a peace treaty, afraid that Kirito might "piss people off and kill thousands". Heathcliff also assigns Asuna to look after Kirito. Although the pair are initially sceptical, after Heathcliff explains that he has prepared a cabin for them on Floor 22, and presents it as a "honeymoon" the two frantically accept the offer. One day later, Asuna and Kirito note how amazing the place is and how they might actually enjoy their "honeymoon". As they're enjoying the scenery, Kirito asks Asuna if she thought their marriage was a mistake. Upon hearing this, Asuna frantically becomes offended by Kirito not wanting to be married and asks if he loved her, causing Kirito to become startled. Internally Asuna chastises herself, as that was her "out". Regardless, Asuna follows what her mother taught her when dealing with her marriage, "Doesn't matter if you're wrong. Just dig in your heels and NEVER show weakness.", although she says this might be why her parents are getting divorced. In reality, Asuna kisses Kirito to resolve their problems both of them muffling that they don't regret their decision, but their moans soon turn to sounds of crying. Sometime later, Asuna wakes up to find a little girl laying next to her. Asuna yells for Kirito to come and see, prompting him to ask girl how she got in their house. The girl claims she doesn't remember how she got in due to having amnesia, with her name "Yui" being the only thing she remembers. With no memory of where she came from, Yui asks if Kirito and Asuna were her parents. Asuna is about to tell off the child, but she internally changes her mind and claims that they are her parents. Kirito internally catches on that Asuna is doing this as a mind game because she doesn't want to be the one to admit their marriage was a mistake. Rather than let Asuna have this over him, Kirito decides to both play and beat Asuna out of her own game by welcoming Yui with open arms. The three spend time together as a family, with Kirito reading a newspaper saying that the peace talk Heathcliff was at broke down, leaving him tapped behind enemy lines. Kirito and Asuna notice that Yui has an extremely high intelligence, as she seems to understand the geopolitical situation around Collinia, and knows what a "geopolitical situation" even is. Asuna realizes Kirito has called her bluff when he compliments said intelligence, but tries to convince her self her plan could still work, as it it's not like Kirito likes "the adorable little troglodyte", but thenshe tells herself to shut up when she realizes she called her "adorable". As an attempt to make Kirito fold, Asuna pretends to show pity for them not knowing what happened to Yui's real family and how they must be worried sick. Already seeing through this ploy, Kirito plays along and agrees to help find Yui's real parents, but that plan gets thrown out the window almost immediately when Kirito points out Asuna "blinked" first. This causes Kirito and Asuna to, instead of finding Yui's parents, go to an orphanage to "buy" another child to keep Yui company. Sasha, the owner and founder of the orphanage tries to explain that they can't simply just "buy" a child, especially since the children all have parents in the real world. Sasha soon acknowledges that neither Asuna or Kirito are paying attention to what she's saying, when they keep escalating the request for more children and soon "buy" her orphanage. After the couple's purchase, Yulier of the Aincrad Liberation Front requests assistance of Kirito and Asuna. At first Sasha welcomes Yulier, but Kirito steals her thunder saying he and Asuna are the new owners. Sasha tries to be hospitable for the new unexpected guest by making some tea, but both Kirito and Asuna keep ignoring her and claiming her accomplishments as their own. Yulier tells the new orphanage owners that over the last two years the Aincrad Liberation Front had been experiencing inner quarrels and power struggles due to the severe losses in players and Floor clearing, causing a player named Kibaou to amass power at a frightening pace. Kirito remembers how Kibaou was one of the players who helped defeat Illfang on the First Floor that openly blamed beta testers for the high death rate. Kirito is surprised how Kibaou able to gain so much influence with Yulier commenting that he has as much unbridled charisma as a Chipotle Enema. While most weren't strong enough to face Kibaou, a player known as "Thinker" bravely stood up to Kibaou's tyranny and pleaded for an end to the fighting. Although it seemed that Thinker was getting through to the tyrant, Kibaou would later trap Thinker in a secret dungeon, claiming that he wanted to discuss a truce and peace talk, leaving him to die as he even convinced the player not to bring any of his items or weapons. As Yulier continues to praise Thinker it becomes clear that she has perverted fantasies about him. While Yulier thinks it was ironic for Kibaou to betray Thinker's trust, Yui says how the betrayal was to be completely expected as Thinker seems to be more of a dullard and too gullible to see the double-cross coming. Yulier is offended by Yui's words and even challenges her to fight, not caring about her being a child until Asuna threatens to kill Thinker. At first Kirito isn't concerned, since it's the First Floor, and says that a player like Sasha, whom he refers to as "Freckles", could handle. When Kirito finally addresses Sasha she snaps, having been ignored this entire time, pointing out that none of them even knew her name and throws a table in a fit of pure rage. What happens to Sasha afterwards is completely unknown, as the scene cuts to Kirito, Asuna, Yui and Yulier in the dungeon looking for Thinker, although it's most likely she kicked them out. As they're going through the dungeon, Kirito comments how he and Yui are the only sane ones, but when Yui says how Asuna is scary, which Kirito mistakes as her saying "Gary", he goes off and kills some frogs. Yulier notices how violent the family is and comments how "great" they are. The group finally arrived in a corridor with the safe area in sight. At this moment, Kirito used his detective skill to confirm that Thinker was trapped in there. Overjoyed with the news, Yulier began running towards him, but Kirito notices that a Boss known as "The Fatal Scythe" is hiding in the shadows. Kirito manages to push Yulier out of harm's way before she's impaled and becomes increasingly infuriated by Thinker's incompetence over the whole situation, which was caused by him being too stupid to know he was being lied to by Kibaou. Asuna tells Yulier to get herself, Thinker and Yui out of the dungeon while she and Kirito deal with the Secret Boss. Terrified of Asuna, Yulier agrees and takes Yui away from her. Kirito and Asuna stand together with her claiming that their love can conquer anything, but they are easily blown away by Fatal Scythe, with Kirito pointing out that the "power of bullshit". Just as Thinker and Yulier teleport away to safety, Yui stays behind, standing between Fatal Scythe and her "parents", telling the monster to leave them alone. As Fatal Scythe readies itself to strike, Kirito and Asuna scream in terror, but the boss' attacks are repelled as the system recognizes Yui as an immortal object. Yui begins to levitate, deciding to resolve the conflict the Boss' way, materialising a huge glitchy flaming sword, killing the boss with one swing. Yui looks back at Kirito and Asuna, knowing they would have questions about their daughter's true nature. Yui reveals she's in actuality a highly advanced artificial intelligence designed to psychologically evaluate and care for the players of Sword Art Online. Asuna is surprised by Yui's role as a psychiatrist A.I. since there were some players in SAO (notably Kirito) who could've used her help. Yui explains that on the day of the game's launch, Kayaba locked Yui away and forbade her from interacting with the players, only being able to watch the suffering of the players. As a result, Yui gradually fell into despair as she watched countless players die and/or go insane. During this time she saw Kirito and Asuna, which she diagnosed were the most broken and sociopathic players she'd ever laid eyes on. While everything Yui knew about human relationships told her that one would eventually kill the other, Kirito and Asuna's bond continued to grower stronger no matter how much they fought. Thinking that her own data on relationships were flawed she decided to amend it firsthand. In other words, Yui wanted to know from Kirito and Asuna what love was and wanted them to show her. Yui apologizes to the couple for lying to them and inserting herself into their lives for her own curiosity, but says that it was nice being a part of their family. Upon seeing Yui in tears wishing that she really was their daughter, Asuna and Kirito hug Yui, claiming that she already is and says she's not going anywhere. While Yui is happy to have a family, she reveals to them that wouldn't be the case for long. Yui explains that in order to defeat the Boss, she had hacked into the nearby admin console, as a result the system has now targeted her as a foreign entity making it only a matter of time before her code is tracked down and deletes. Although Kirito and Asuna are worried for Yui, she tells them they no longer have to keep pretending to love her, knowing that Kirito and Asuna were using the A.I. as a part of their mind game, but admits to have enjoyed being their pawn. Asuna hugs Yui trying to explain that while it did start off as a lie they have grown to love her, but Yui soon fades away, apologizing for being such a burden. With Kirito refusing to lose another loved one to Kayaba "kicking his heart in the dick", he uses his admin privileges to find Yui's data and save it as an in game item so when they beat SAO they can bring their daughter back and tell her how they really feel. Asuna, trying to repress her emotions, asks Kirito if he'll need a tampon for the gigantic vagina he just grew, but Kirito sees through her poor façade and admits they he's going to miss Yui too. Back at the cabin, Kirito and Asuna get ready for bed. Kirito asks Asuna if they got married too quickly. Asuna responds saying, "Yeah, obviously", but they both agree that despite this they want to stay together anyway. Kirito and Asuna are surprised by how easy that conversation was hope they don't need to lose another child to have a conversation like this, otherwise buying the orphanage won't a terrible investment, which the two laugh at. Cast * xbubblemunkyx: Asuna * YamatoSFX: Kirito * Takahata101: Heathcliff * RedAsATomato: Yui * MrBuddyVA: The King of Ashes * Don Fluffles: Himself * Hayden Daviau: Sasha * AliFluro: Yulier * Faulerro: Thinker Music * Thirty Seconds to Mars: "This Is War" * Sword Art Online OST: "A Strategy Meeting", "Everyday Life", "A Tiny Love", "Gracefully" * Your Lie in April OST: "Shikai ga Akai!?", "Haha no Yume", "Hibike", "Otouto Mitai na Sonzai", "Jibun Rashiku" * Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST: "Tribute to W.C.", "Interlude", "Lurking", "The Day the Sun Disappeared" * Bloodborne OST: "Cleric Beast" * Mass Effect 2 OST: "Jump Drive" * Kekkai Sensen OST: "Theme of Blood Blockade Battlefront" * Darksiders OST: "Chaos Eater", "Rescue Ruin" * Bravely Default OST: "A World Where Blossoms Fall" * Busou Renkin OST: "Okashi na Kyoudai" Differences from the Original The following is a list of differences only from this episode. To view any differences for the characters view their page, or if you want to see more click here. * Asuna and Kirito don't have voices in their head judging their actions after their night together. * Kirito does propose to Asuna, and she does say yes, but they both don't immediately regret it and/or try to get the other to admit it first. ** As such, Kirito and Asuna don't use Yui as a means to get the other to admit that them getting married was a mistake. * Because Colinia doesn't devolve into a flame filled lawless zone it isn't eventually ruled by a guy called "The King of Ashes". * Heathcliff doesn't use their honeymoon as an excuse to get Kirito as far away from the upcoming peace talk as he can. They instead ask for permission to take a break from the guild and get married in secret. * The two find Yui in the woods in the original, rather than her suddenly appear in Asuna's bed like she does in the abridgement. * Kirito and Asuna don't go to Sasha's orphanage to "buy" another child, they go to find out if Sasha knows who Yui's parents are. * Kirito and Asuna don't end up "buying" Sasha's orphanage in order to one up each other. * A scene where Asuna confronts members of the A.L.F who are harassing some of Sasha's kids is skipped. * Yulier doesn't have perverted tendencies about Thinker nor does she accidentally or deliberately slip her fantasies into her sentences. * No one points out how dumb Thinker and Yulier are. * Sasha doesn't go into a rage over being constantly ignored and kick everyone out of her orphanage. * Yui doesn't quote the Foreigner song "I Want To Know What Love Is". Trivia *This episode is adapted from Episode 10, 11,12 and a bit of 13 of the original series. References Navigation Category:Aincrad Arc Episodes Category:A to Z